Fluent materials, including liquids, creams, powders, etc., may be conventionally packaged in a container having a dispensing closure which includes a covering body that is over an open end of the container and that defines one or more dispensing orifices communicating with the container interior. A cap or lid is typically provided for being releasably secured to the covering body for occluding the dispensing orifice(s) when the container is not in use. This prevents spillage if the container is dropped or tipped over. The lid may also help keep the contents fresh and may reduce the ingress of contaminants.
The inventors of the present invention have discovered a novel closure system for dispensing a fluent substance, including liquid, wherein the closure system includes advantageous features not heretofore taught or contemplated by the prior art.